Soulmate
by AngloArthur
Summary: This is a story dedicated to a person who won a competition of mine and I made them this story for them. The story revolves around France and England having a homosexual relationship however the town's folk do not approve of their love... WARNING: Character death.


Soulmate.

This is a story dedicated to a person who won a competition of mine and I made them this story for them. Their Instagram account is . This story may be upsetting to some viewers and discretion is advised.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy it!

A painting of true love, two blonde men in each other's loving embrace. The long blonde maiden man, held the emerald eyed lover close to his face, his lips lightly open for a tender kiss. Trapped in a painting forever hung above the fireplace of the two homosexual lovers. Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland forever in love, till death do they part.

Their bodies were huddled together for warmth and love as one read the daily newsletter, filled with news of the world and what was to come. The other, embroidering a beautiful design of two doves with red roses next to them. Francis smiled and turned to Arthur and said "Arthur, mon ami…don't be angered by what the media says, remember our childhood and how we met because of our red string?" his voice was soft as his r's rolled over the beautiful French landscape of hills and grassy fields with blooming roses and the soft scent of love lingered from his eyes.

The short haired blonde smiled as he folded his newspaper up and kissed his lips, a soft rose bloomed with a soft scent of cigarettes and alcohol, but never gin. He smiled and nodded as he thought upon the time they met. He smiled as he stood up his hand held out for the Frenchman and asked softly "May I take this dance, my love?" He had good posture from being taught by his servants as a teenager, merely a child nonetheless.

Francis blushed and sat up, taking his lover's hand and being pulled into a dance. He smiled and said "Mon ami!" he blushed a hue of a thousand roses, he danced with Arthur till midday. He bowed to Arthur and proposed an idea, "I love you so much my dear, let's go outside to the park. You know how I love to see the beautiful flowers and the nature." He took Arthur's hand and took him outside with him, chuckling softly to himself.

Arthur smiled and followed Francis to the park, not allowed to show his affection for the male but remained to act as brothers on a stroll through the nature filled park, besides his secret lover behind closed doors like a rich man drinking gin behind closed doors, this was his sin. A sin to love another man was preposterous and baffling to him. He smiled as they sat down on a wooden park bench, in front of a busy pond of swans and wildlife.

Francis smiled as he looked out to the beautiful scenery in front of him through his crystal blue eyes. He smiled and said "It's so beautiful to observe such beautiful nature, just as beautiful as myself." He chuckled at the thought. He smiled and saw a stray cat caress his leg. He looked down and saw the black and white cat with smile, picking it up and placing it on his lap. He gently stroked the soft cat's head, smiling as it nuzzled his happy face on the Frenchman's hand.

Arthur smiled and said "Cute cat." He went to place his hand on the adorable cat's head before the cat arched his back and hissed at the Englishman, spitting out his roar before pouncing off and tapping his little paws away into the distance to greet another smiling child and disappearing never to be found but maybe eaten by some cruel barber's wife in a pie because of hard times in Victorian London.

Francis chuckled and said with a smile "Don't be upset, Mr Kirkland. I'm sure that cat isn't upset." He stood up with Arthur and continued on his walk with him through the beautiful nature of the green hues that sparkled in Arthur's eyes.

A little after 12pm, the lovers disguised as brothers returned to their house. Arthur smiled and said "That was a nice walk, with you." He asked softly. He closed the door before kissing his cheek softly, whispering dirty and sinful words, wrapping around Francis' tongue and body. The steamy exchange was continued until they woke up in the same bed together, Arthur's arms around Francis' body, keeping him close to his warm body.

A few years went by and hate was more prevalent for the young couple. As much as they both tried to ignore the homophobia and hate being spewed from everyone. Luckily, Francis had been able to take the ignorance and hatred and still be able to love his dearest Arthur. Sadly, Arthur had become worried for their safety.

Arthur held Francis' hands close to his chest and smiled sadly "Dearest Francis, I am scared for our lives." He said softly, his soft rose sun kissed lips pecked his lover's hands, he couldn't let him go like a dove over inequality but little to their knowledge there was a plot to remove their love forever.

The townsfolk gathered together huddled in the old abandoned oak barn, hushing voices as they spoke for death, in their eyes their god will forgive their sins of killing another being for the dreaded homosexuality and will let the lovers taste the fiery depths of hell.

Francis smiled and kissed his lips "Fear not, my lover for I shall always be here, till death do we part." He said softly, his words soon to scorch Arthur's brain from sadness from the evil plan from the town's folk.

Arthur chuckled "Of course my dearest Francis." He sealed his words with a kiss, not an average kiss but the kiss of true love, the purest of love that is shone from the heavens, with a kind hearted smile. Cherubs singing softly as the lovers embrace the taboo love. He smiled softly and pulled away for a moment to gaze at the beautiful crystal eyes of his lover in front of him.

Francis smiled and said "Let us not stay inside, cowering from others like trembling sheep and hide away from such harmless danger of being judged."

Arthur agreed with a shy nod, he walked outside with Francis, barely touching hands but to them they were in each other's arms, dancing down the street with a bright grin and love in their eyes. The English autumn leaves shone with a beautiful hue of brown, black and gold. The tree shedding their leaves off like a sheep shedding off its winter coat for the summer. The lovers walked down to the grocery store to buy food for the winter to come.

Crack.

Bang.

Snap.

A gun aimed at Francis' head ricocheted but exploded a surge of death into his shoulder, he collapsed on his knees, clutching onto his shoulder he fell on his stomach. Holding onto the short amount of time he had left.

A bullet aimed for Arthur merely grazed his brow, he gasped, falling to Francis' side, holding him up on the pathway. "Francis! Francis! Stay with my god dammit!" he yelled, holding onto his wounded shoulder as it bled a crimson ruby liquid. He bit his lip "Please Francis! You can't die now! Please…" he wept, the soon to be a widower kept his lover close to his chest, trying to stop the bloodshed.

The dying man gently hushed Arthur, laying his index finger over his lips and said "My love, don't worry…the end is near my love…"

Arthur cried not wanting to let him go "B-but!" he yelped. He couldn't not allow his lover to have his wish, he let go of his gushing wound. He cried, knowing that Francis was soon to be gone from the once beautiful world in which he was in, it would never be the same without him.

"Till death do we part…" escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and silence.

He laid motionless in Arthur's arms, his heart stopping softly at the last stroke of 12pm. His soft blonde hair fell perfectly still, he looked ever so peaceful with the world from such disgust and hatred, his skin was a soft pale colour from the blood loss.

Arthur wept harder that day than any other day, he laid his head on the now deceased Francis Bonnefoy. time went slower than he would ever thought. His heart couldn't bear it. His hand was gripped over the neck of the whiskey bottle, half empty. He blamed himself for everything that happened, if only they had stayed home.' If only…If only… If only he was here with him what would he say.' He thought to himself, now alone and bitter towards the world for taking his true love away from him in such a cruel way.

He reached over to a photograph of a post mortem photograph of him and his lover, Arthur's arms lovingly around Francis' for one last time before he was buried, only Arthur attended to Francis' deathbed of roses and love. A tear drop fell on the photo, gently smudging it lightly. He hissed at his drunken self for doing such a stupid thing until a voice arose from behind him.

"Weep not my love, for I am still with you." A very familiar voice spoke softly.

"C-could it be?" Arthur stuttered before turning around to his lover. "Francis! W-what!" he said softly. He soon noticed that it was his lover being presented as a ghost.

Arthur, wiped his tear stained eyes and laughed knowing he was reunited with his lover for one more time. "Oh my dearest Francis!" he cried, sobering up he smiled at his lover for the first time in forever.


End file.
